


Vision

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Juushiro is a vision outside his dress-up; already a man comparable to carvings and artwork immortalized in print.In dress-up? Shunsui becomes a man starved.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfCujoWereSappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/gifts).



“You’re so beautiful in this lighting. Would you do me a favor and come closer? I can’t truly admire beauty when he’s this far away from me.” 

Juushiro smiles as he uncaps his lipstick, and Shunsui would collapse were it not for the ropes forcing him upright. He’s always slow when he does preparations; pausing in applying his makeup to reach down and check whether his sheer black stockings have any runs or undoing the lace bra to re-do it again. 

Shunsui whines when he reaches down and fusses with his garter belt again. Getting the thing on is a nightmare, he knows from experience in dressing Juushiro and watching him practice. 

“Should I undo the ropes? You seem bored,” he teases, returning his focus to applying his makeup. “I’d never be able to finish getting ready then…” 

“I can behave.” Shunsui wiggles his hips, searching in vain for some friction. Juushiro always does the ropes up with expert care and tonight is no exception. “I promise my hands will remain beneath my legs or wherever you choose to have them placed.” 

Mercifully, he caps his lipstick and begins examining his final product. Contouring, eyeliner, mascara, and other things he keeps in a bag always manage to go on nicely. The once he tried (with assistance) he wound up resembling a hairy, drowning bird preparing to frighten children. 

Juushiro is a vision outside his dress-up; already a man comparable to carvings and artwork immortalized in print. Even in motion, he manages to shame those comparisons; stocking-clad legs shushing as he pads across the floor. 

Sometimes, he winds up lucky and Juushiro's skin glows beneath the light. Shunsui eyes his sheer bra, his mouth watering as he observers the pert pink nipples caught beneath the fabric. Is he being scratched by the fabric? Glancing lower is tempting as he’s eager to see the panty choice, probably satin as he prefers comfortable things and he can’t ask when Juushiro's on his lap. 

“A known womanizer becomes speechless when a beautiful woman collapses into his lap, huh?” Juushiro examines his neck, trying to determine where he should strike first. “I wonder whether anyone would believe the rumors. Captain Kyouraku and a beautifully dressed woman in his chambers, splayed across his lap and he’s bound to a chair?” 

Shunsui offers up his neck and curls his toes in preparation. “I only have eyes for one person, and I insist she cease with this ‘beautiful’. I know her as gorgeous, comparable to statues carved with perfection in mind, and, ah!” 

Juushiro nibbles on his collarbone. Of course, he begins with the ‘barely there’ touch. It leaves him with a temporary sting and then he’s laying down kisses and tongue, unspoken ‘I love you’ and ‘sorry’. He’s begun working a bruise when he backs away with a frustrated whine, squirming in Shunsuis lap. 

“You’re sensitive to the ropes and my beard,” Shunsui says as he squirms backward. “I can make you feel better. I don’t have a romantic followup, Juushiro. I only wish to lavish you with attention and doing so requires unnecessary attention to your erogenous zones.” 

Juushiro laughs and turns a deep pink as he reaches back for the clasp. “Admire me for a moment longer please.” 

“I would never decline my favorite thing.” 

Juushiro's cheeks go red and he moves from his back to his chin, running down his neck and over his protruding collarbones. One hand runs along the straps, cautiously raising them up and ‘snapping’ them. Always eager for a show, he slowly pushes the straps down and unclasps his bra snap by snap. 

Shunsui watches as the material lands between them and he can’t help moaning. “Could I please? Could I with your….?” 

Even asking for such a thing makes him feel disgusting. Juushiro takes his face between his hands and kisses him on the forehead, cheeks, corners of his mouth, and lips. Too damned loving, too damned gentle for what he’s going to ask and he can’t help the shudder that goes through his body. 

Juushiro wraps his arms around his neck and puts his lips by his ear. “Take as much time as you need to ask. I can do whatever you need to help you through this, remember? I can undo our ropes or get water, whatever is necessary.” 

Shunsui huffs. “Zaraki would turn red from hearing this. I want you to finish me off with the bra -- I want to finish on it?” 

“I could offer one better.” Juushiro squirms and he can feel an erection now. “Remember, should you feel uncomfortable during any of this? We can immediately quit.” 

“I remember.” He shudders as Juushiro begins sliding off. “Am I allowed to see?” 

A useless question, he realizes too late as Juushiro slides onto the ground and raises his legs. “I should have prepared something better but these will have to do.” 

One should be enough coverage. Each man knows from prior experience having played around. Except, Juushiro wants to play for his captive audience and tiptoes behind him, wrapping one and then the other, leaning around and kissing him on the neck. 

“I don’t want to frighten you.” Juushiro’s breath is warm on his skin. “I’m going to begin touching you now, okay? Should you be uncomfortable at any point then you say the word and we will quit immediately.” 

Juushiro waits for verbal confirmation and begins. 

Undoing his clothing, tugging down his pants is easy, but he pauses to admire Shunsuis erection: pink and too much girth to fit in his mouth without going into a coughing fit. Humming, he wraps a hand around it, admiring the silken skin interrupted only by the veins. 

One long, slow stroke is enough to have him whining. It is all Juushiro gives and then he’s backing away and removing his panties, bunching them up in his hand and putting them to Shunsui’s nose. 

A starving man, he nuzzles and sniffs and even chances licking the panties. Juushiro watches his cock bob up and down, eager as he is for more, eager for the promise. Juushiro presses them harder to his nose and reaches down for the bra, wrapping it around his cock. 

Being slow seems cruel now, especially when Shunsui's been behaving so damned well and been so patient. Juushiro no longer fusses with long, slow strokes and begins stroking him as though he’s a teenager who has just discovered pleasure; jerking til’ his hands a blur and running the lace over the head of his cock. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he coos, running the bra in a circle, admiring the way he thrusts desperately. “You’re allowed to take pleasure, Shunsui…” 

Shunsui doesn’t give him a warning. Shunsui's thrusts become erratic and then he’s stuttering apologies as he comes, staining the lace and tapering off into a whimper. Juushiro shushes him and removes the stockings, bra, and panties, rising up to undo the ropes and guide him toward the bed. 

“You didn’t…” Shunsui makes a vague gesture. “I can…” 

“Shush, we’re going to make sure you’re properly cared for. I always take more pleasure from giving pleasure than receiving my own, anyway.” 

“I owe you one…” 

“Shush, love and come on to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on literally anything else. Yet, here we are. 
> 
> I love every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. Those are enough to keep an author fed!


End file.
